


Silent Scream

by BarcodeChocobo (Chocoomba)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad Touch Chancellor, Dark-fic, M/M, Read at Own Risk, graphic depictions of rape, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoomba/pseuds/BarcodeChocobo
Summary: Amber eyes gleam with mirth when they meet his own. Letting him know that Ardyn knows exactly what he’s doing. And that’s honestly what scares him the most.





	Silent Scream

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Kink meme prompt:  
> I don't care about the context, just give me Ardyn strangling Prompto with his bare hands while fucking him.
> 
> Just some good old fashioned choke porn.
> 
> —
> 
> ... I'm sorry. I'm awful. I know.
> 
> —

This is the end.  
  
The grip around Prompto’s neck is so strong, tight. Unrelenting. Just a little harder and his neck will snap. Just a little longer and the oxygen in his lungs runs out. Pure instincts make him fight back, but part of him queries if this isn’t what he truly wants. _To end it faster._  
  
His feet wouldn’t touch the floor even if they weren’t pretzeled around Ardyn’s hips, partly to relieve some pressure off his neck. Partly as an desperate attempt at leverage, trying with little result to escape the engorged cock thrusting up into his ass. He can barely feel the pain anymore. Can barely hear the gurgling sounds slipping out his throat through the sound of blood rushing in his ears. The pressure closing in on his esophagus dominating his every sense.  
  
But just as his vision begins to fade away like a vignette, and a dull sort of calm settles over his head—there’s reprieve. His gasps and moans adjoins the slapping sound of flesh; his body greedily inhaling mouthfuls of air against his will. _It’s torture._  
  
Amber eyes gleam with mirth when they meet his own. Letting him know that Ardyn knows exactly what he’s doing. And that’s honestly what scares him the most.  
  
The hand around his neck shifts to grab a handful of blond hair, and Prompto cries out when his head’s pulled back so far he’s staring at the ceiling. A wet tongue drags along his collarbone, trailing the sensitive artery frantically pumping lifeblood up his neck. The wordless threat saturates the room like a deathly chill, causing him to shiver. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down to stop the whimpers threatening to spill. Staring into the sharp light of the ceiling lamp, he tries his hardest to focus on the shadows dancing across his eyes. Pushes himself to think of anything, _anything_ other than the older man raggedly breathing down his neck.  
  
It’s a wasted effort.  
  
Ardyn knows perfectly well that Prompto is scared, the boy doesn’t hide it as well as he might think. But that suits him just fine.  
  
Taking, no, _dominating_ him like this. Holding his life hostage within his bare hands. The pleasure of being so in control rushes through his veins. _It’s addicting_. A power trip that never grew old—unlike everything else.  
  
Ardyn grunts, his breathing strained, as he feels the beginning of the end building deep down his gut. But he won’t be finishing alone. His other hand gropes down Prompto’s torso, until they find his abandoned length. Strokes him lovingly. Smirking as the boy rapidly grows hard in his hand.  _Ah, to be young._  
  
His thrusts gets more insistent, _desperate_ , as he gets closer to release. But he makes an effort, shifts his hips around until he finds the right angle. The one that causes Prompto to scream. And it’s not until now that he begs Ardyn to stop; in a voice so pathetically cracked and hoarse. Ardyn can barely hear his pleas. Not that it matters.  
  
Because after everything is said and done, Ardyn knows that it’s not the pain, but the _shame_ that hurts the most.  
  
Prompto’s jaw hangs open in a silent scream as he comes. Tears trickling down his cheeks in a steady stream.  
  
Ardyn dumps him onto the floor once he’s done. Tucks himself back into his pants and takes his sweet time straightening out the creases in his clothes; pointedly ignoring the mess of a man sprawled out next to him like a discarded doll. He expected the boy to sob, or at least make more of a spectacle than just lie there, but he doesn’t. In fact, he’s been uncharacteristically quiet lately.  
  
When Ardyn turns his attention back towards Prompto, his eyebrows raise in surprise at the sight.  
  
Through the sweat and wet tears, there’s a fire burning in his eyes. Glaring without wavering into Ardyn’s owns amber.  
  
Ardyn can barely contain the grin curling on his lips. “Such a feisty look.” He chuckles darkly. “I’m delighted to see there’s some spirit remaining in you yet. Otherwise this wouldn’t be half as entertaining for me. After all, dear Prompto,” he bends down on one knee, grabs the boy’s chin between two fingers and adds another weight to every word as he says, “this is merely the beginning.”


End file.
